The Solarian Diamond
The Solarian Diamond is the greatest artifact in Tilvas, and has been reshaped through history to fit many needs. It is currently in the hands of Emperor Zavren Moratus. The Creation of the Diamond When Islen roamed the ancient land, Before he betrayed humanity, he needed something powerful for an edge. So, he made a pact with the Dark Gods, and they drew together their strongest power; The abilities to control minds, to cause madness and disease, to control the wilds and the Dragons. They created the early Solarian Diamond, though it was origionally called the Dark Diamond. Islen imbuned it in his helmet, and used it to free the dragons upon the land, thus causing the War of the Dragons. However, he was eventually stopped, and was quickly ascended by the Dark Gods as one of them. The Crystal was lost for over a milennia. The Purification Over a milennia later, the leader of the Order of Golden Blood, Grandmaster Aurus Silverhammer, discovered the crystal on a pilgrimage to Arkmoor. After he took hold of it, it began to corrupt him, though he remained resistant to its power. He eventually called on Orderic, who he hadn't talked to in a long time. Orderic knew that he couldn't purify it alone, and sought help from Zerek and the other gods, to which they all agreed. Aurus then traveled to the Isle of Ark'aram, and performed a ritual to purify the crystal. The gods then channeled all of their energy and powers; To control Time, Fate, Light, and Flight. The Crystal exploded a ray of darkness, followed by a constant radiance of bright gold, like that of a Sun. Aurus, then named it the Solarian Diamond. The Solarian Diamond After the purification, Aurus then melted down, and reforged his famous Silver Hammer(for which he is known), and socketed the diamond in it. With it, he is one of the most powerful mortals in the world. Through research and examination, he determined that the diamond, in the wrong hands, would convert back to its origional form. However, the same effect would occur vise versa, making it truely the most powerful item on Tilvas. Aurus's Silver Hammer, is said to be the most powerful weapon in the world. Not even Alumn Orak, nor Tulen Moratus, could defeat him. However, Noone has seen Aurus in many years. It is rumored he lives in Stormglen, though if asked, not a single person in the Kingdom of Stormtyre knows who he is, or where hes hiding. It is also rumored that Aurus is dead, or his Silver Hammer doesn't even exist. Many still look for him, for if they found the diamond, they would be unstoppable. Properties of the Diamond Like previously stated, It will change effects based on the user's true nature. It can also be forged into any weapon, as powerful or weak, and make it the strongest weapon in the world. If it was imbued into a Staff, or a Wand, It would amplify the user's magic ten fold. They could do great things, or terrible things. That was why Aurus decided to keep it to himself; to protect it. Silver Hammer to Royal Crown After Emperor Zavren Moratus united the world into a single Empire, Aurus Silverhammer comes out of hiding in his old age, and meets the Emperor. They get to know each other slightly, and secrets are shared. Soon after, They go to the ancient Forge of Zerek, also more commonly known as the 'Well of Light' or the 'Sacred Fountain of Golden Blood'. Ever since Orderic, and his followers, the Forge was transformed into a resonating light source, even so powerful to forge weapons from the 'Pressure' of the light. The Emperor and Aurus embark on a long journey, and when there, He uses his hammer to forge a strong, powerful, and pure gold(100%) Crown. Its greatness and master craftmanship couldn't be more perfect(granted its embodied with the powers of Zerek Himself because of the Gem). Leaving a empty socket for the Diamond, he swings one last time, at the socket, and when pulling back, the gem was socketed magically from his hammer into the crown. He then offered the crown to Zavren, to which he accepted, acknowledging it to be the Royal Crown of the GET for milennias to come. Aurus, then departed, and shortly after, passed away.